Low
by CheynotShy
Summary: Looking around a neigherborhood in the city, he found a small child that could change his whole perspective on the world.


It was unusually quiet in the ever quick and loud city. A few people that were walking out that late at night saw a man as he gleefully skipped down the cracked sidewalk. His coat flew back every time he was in the air and had a mimic of a smile was on his face. Why he looked so happy was a mystery to the people who never seen the man.

Information of something swam in his head. Ideas and possibilities of what it could be and why it could be made him feel giddy and pushed him to go faster. It was common to receive information of something strange, a lot of the time just false information or a rumour started by a kid in the neighborhood. But when checking the information on this rumour, it checked out to be true in a sense.

People were seeing a small pale child with the strangest of hair colour and bright red eyes, disappearing and reappearing in seconds. That wouldn't be bad for the city dwellers, but it made the most haunting noises that spooked them. It can go from a low, long moan to a high pitched screams that sounded extremely painful. Some people thought it was a ghost from long ago while many others say its some kind of machine from the government to keep an eye on them.

He smiled at the imagination his humans had. So much use to logic to figure out the supernatural, it was enjoyably funny.

Still skipping around, he kept checking his surroundings in hope to find the child. The homeless were sleeping as best they could and some of the druggies were out roaming. Some recognized him and others didn't.

Passing an alleyway, he heard a low whine echo from there. Curiosity quickly took over him. The phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" came to mind. The rest of the phrase that everybody seemed to forgotten except a few was also there.

"But satisfaction brought it back."

Quietly as he could he walked down the alley, avoiding any litter that may have fallen from the trash cans. The whine started to pitch into something higher, like the pain it held was slowly growing worse. Cocking his head side to side, he heard the echo of the noises came from somewhere near the back of the alley.

Closing on the strange noises, he also started to hear rustling. Kind of like when a cat plays with a paper bag.

His eyes caught site of a large paper bag a few feet from him. It moved and there was a shaky whimper. Quiet as ever, he went up to it and peered at it. The open end of the bag faced into the wall and seemed to be too small for the size of the child based on the description that people made of it.

More low whines and he decided that he spent enough time looking at it. He spun the opening of the bag around and saw wide fear filled eyes look up at him. The clothing on the child was ratty and in some places torn to shredes. Dirt caked its arms and legs and was smudged all over its face.

The lips on its face started to quiver. Tears filled the eyes and it started to sob.

As much as he wasn't a big brother type, he felt that he should comfort the child in some way. Putting a hand on its shoulder and pulling it closer to him. It willingly came closer and started to sob into his coat. A few words spoken in what he placed was German. He would have to look into learning the few words the child spoke.

"You be my big bruder? Please be my big bruder." It spoke in his language, with a heavy accent.

"Why would I want to be?" He questioned.

"I hate being alone. Vater always left me alone to fight."

He sighed. Figuring out how to get this child away from him would be difficult, as small children clinged like nothing else. Maybe he could have Celty and Shinra take it in and raise like their own.

Sniffles brought him out of his thoughts and felt tiny hands clinging to his coat like a life line. Time passed. When he felt the child was calm enough he said what they were going to do.

"I'm gonna take you to a place to clean and feed you. I don't want to hear any complaining."

It nodded and stood up before him. He grabbed at the child's hand and lead it out of the alleyway. Small bare feet padded the s cracked pavement. While walking a distance, he called for Celty to come and pick him up. Seems he's found something and needs it delivered.

While waiting for her to arrive, he watched the child as it took the sight of the city in. The red eyes lit up and he could hear the wheels in the small head, spinning around.

A whinny rang out, echoing. The small child whipped its head to where it the sound and seemed to do a happy twitch.

The motorcycle slowly came up to them. Resting it on its stand, the women with the odd looking helmet got off and looked at the man with calculating eyes.

Holding a messenger to his face, he saw the one question.

"What are you doing with him?"


End file.
